Just Try It
by 7dragons7
Summary: Everyday he'd walk up to the desk, holding out his lollipop for his stubborn boss. And every time his hand would be pushed aside, or Ayanami would get up and walk away from him. This time... it was different... -yaoi-


They were alone in the office. Not unusual. Hyuuga liked to hang around after everyone was gone. It was his way of keeping his eye on the chief. And pester him to go to bed on time. Try and bring a smile to that stern tired face.

It was getting to be that hour. He felt tired just looking at his boss. He stood from the desk, his lollipop hanging in his mouth, his tongue rolling over the hardened caramel surface.

He stepped up to Ayanami's desk, watching him for a moment. Tired violets glanced up at him. It was a common routine between the two of them at this point. Always the same results. But, Hyuuga tried almost daily all the same.

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, giving it one last lick before holding out for Ayanami. "To help keep your energy up."

Violet eyes slowly trailed to the lollipop in front of him. A soft sigh escaped the man. Hyuuga smiled waiting for his hand to be pushed away. It was always the same, after all.

Violet eyes slid closed, and the man leaned forward slightly, the Chief of Staff's pink tongue slid out and ran along the hard surface of Hyuuga's lolli. Sapphire eyes, hidden behind black lenses watched the scene with wide eyes. Shocked. Stunned. And so happy, he didn't know how to express it correctly. So he starred, his mouth open slightly.

It was just one lick. But, the Chief of Staff had figured, after all this time, why not?

He opened his eyes slowly once more. A small smile on his face at Hyuuga's expression.

The Major finally snapped out of it. A wide grin on his face. He leaned over the desk, nose to nose with his superior.

"Aya-tan…" he said softly. "That. Was. The hottest thing, I've ever seen,"

The Chief of Staff, pushed Hyuuga away, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks. "You need to get out more then, if that's the case,"

Hyuuga would not be moved. The tired Chief couldn't move the sugar highed Major. He stayed in place, still grinning. "Do it again, Aya-tan."

"No." Violet eyes turned back to the paperwork in front of him.

Hyuuga pressed the caramel candied apple to Ayanami's lips. "Please."

A glare was sent the major's way.

Hyuuga would not be deterred. With his free hand he reached behind the chief, grabbing a decent amount of silver hair, and pulled on it roughly.

The desired effect.

Ayanami winced and opened his mouth to scold the chief, giving the Major the opening he needed. He popped the lolli right into Aya-tan's mouth.

Violet eyes were furious, it was interesting and yet terrifying to watch as the rage slowly built in his boss. His shoulders raised as his gloved hands slowly curled into fists. And violet eyes slowly gained a red tint.

Hyuuga, pulled on the stick of his lolli, unafraid of his boss… "Now don't eat all of it."

He heard his lolli cracking underneath the teeth of his boss. His lolli was dead… it was sad. But, a sacrifice he was willing to make to have Aya-tan eat candy.

It seemed his boss was frozen in a rage. He could feel Ayanami's anger radiating off of him. And still the major was fearless, he pulled the stick again, the loli gone. Just an empty stick.

"Aww," he pouted, playfully. "You ate it all. So selfish," he flicked the stick into the trash beside the desk. His eyes returning to his superior. He grinned, as he leaned further onto the desk, his nose brushing Aya-tan's. "You stole all my treat. So don't mind me. I'm going to steal from you. It's only fair, after all."

Without another word, he gripped Ayanami's silver hair again, pulling the man towards him, and pressing their lips together. He felt Ayanami, grip his jacket, gloved fingers tightening into the fabric of his uniform, but nothing else was done.

Aya-tan liked it.

Hyuuga didn't think he could feel any happier. He forced his tongue inside his superior. He couldn't suppress his moan, Aya-tan, tasted just like his favorite treat. Mixed with his own flavor. Darkness.. Wine.. And something else he couldn't place.. He couldn't tell with the caramel apple flavor. His candy. His grip on Ayanami's hair tightened. He deepened the kiss. Devouring the man's mouth. Aya-tan mixed with his candy… perfect. There was nothing more delicious in this world.

He finally had to break the kiss, he needed air. He could hear, Aya-tan's soft pants. The man's fingers still gripping Hyuuga's jacket tightly.

After that kiss… he needed more of Aya-tan. He climbed up on the desk knocking over everything in sight. Paper work falling over scattering across the floor. Ink bottles falling over and rolling onto the ground or breaking on impact. Pens falling rolling to the ground as well.

He crawled over the desk, pushing the Chief back in his chair, his lips never leaving the other's skin. Planting soft kisses along Aya's jaw and lips. Now that he was on the other side of the desk, he pulled at the buttons on Ayanami's jacket. Undoing it and opening it. His fingers fumbling with the white shirt underneath. Being none to gentle with it. Tiny white buttons flying across the room.

His blue eyes glanced up at his boss' face. Whom, he was surprised, hadn't stopped him yet. The pale face was flushed, watching Hyuuga struggled with the buttons. Hyuuga's grin turned a bit wicked. Aya-tan wanted this.

Good. Hyuuga had been dying for his boss for so long. At last his fingers undid the buttons. He used his teeth to remove the gloves on his hands so he could touch the soft skin with his own hands. And soft it was.

Ayanami's skin so pale. A bit cool to the touch. But soft against his calloused fingers. He leaned down tasting it. Running his tongue along the exposed chest and up to Ayanami's pale neck. He nipped at the skin there. Kissing it. He wanted to mark it… not this time… next time though. This perfect skin so soft. Next time, he'd mark it up a little… making it his.

Instead he was gentle with the pale skin. Kissing it softly, and only tasting it. His fingers exploring every inch of his beloved Aya'tan's chest. He traced along every rib. Hardening the pale buds under his fingertips.

Hyuuga relished in the sounds that were escaping his superior. Soft panting moans, hardly audible but there all the same.

Satisfied that he had explored enough of the top half of his boss, he was ready to explore the rest, he undid the belt moving it aside. And pulling down the unneeded clothing that was in the way, from his most desired treat. Aya-tan's lollipop. It was almost completely hard already. He let his tongue run along it, tasting it at first. Teasing his boss' member. And the soft moans from Aya-tan were definitely getting louder.

Hyuuga grinned, this was his specialty, thanks to his years of lolli eating. He took just the tip into his mouth at first. Sucking on it gently. Letting his tongue move along the slit. Teasing it. Ayanami's bucking hips, said he wanted more though. And the Major was more then happy to indulge to the man's wishes. He slowly took the whole thing in his mouth, letting his nose brush Aya-tan's silver curls.

His tongue swirled along the member. Sucking hard on his treat. It was to soon to let his Aya-tan come though. He pulled away, licking his lips. Sapphires hidden by his dark glasses looked up at his flushed boss. Violet eyes holding a lust filled sort of gaze. His breaths coming in pants.

He wanted Aya-tan to be moaning under him. And that's what he would get. He pulled Ayanami from the chair, quickly moving him onto the desk, removing the boots that were preventing the articles of clothing from coming all the way off, which were preventing him from getting at what he wanted.

Violet eyes were watching Aya carefully. The pale skin flushed a dark pink. Silver hair, messy scattered about on the desk top. And bruised lips from their kisses. "Aya-tan is beautiful." Hyuuga whispered softly, his fingers brushing the flushed skin.

He leaned down, capturing the Chief of Staff's lips once more. Caramel apples were still a strong flavor in his beloved's mouth. He moaned again at just the taste alone. He nipped at the lips under his, giving them more bruising kisses.

Parting at last, as he quickly undid the buttons on his own uniform, setting his two katanas aside and removing every unnecessary article.

He slid his two fingers in his mouth, wetting them. Certainly Aya-tan hadn't been getting any recently. Or… Hyuuga sucked his fingers in thought, years…. With the four am to one am work schedule and Hyuuga's watchful eyes… certainly not since…. The Raggs war?… and even then… had Yukikaze and Aya-tan been like that? He continued to suck on his fingers in thought…

"Aya-tan…" Hyuuga said, a bit muffled his fingers still in his mouth as he looked down at the chief.

"Don't…"

Hyuuga grinned, pulling his fingers out. Fair enough. He'd leave it to his imagination then. He spread his Aya-tan's legs positioning himself just right, letting his wet fingers trace the ring of muscle before pushing in. Pained moans came from his Aya-tan… Hyuuga leaned down, capturing Ayanami's lips, whispering apologies and soothing words in between kisses. He stretched the man under him carefully. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his Aya-tan.

He continued to smirk, as arms wrapped around him, and the moans that had started off pained became more wanton and needy.

He continued to kiss, his boss. Positioning himself, knowing this was going to make the pained moans return. He pushed in slow. Kissing his beloved boss deep, anything to distract him from the pain. But, it was just as hard to focus on his end. Ayanami was tight. Clenching tightly around his member.

"Aya-tan," he moaned softly, needing to break their kiss. He felt the gloved fingers, move along his back, the would be nails clawing at his skin if it wasn't for the gloves that were protecting him. He kept still for a bit once completely inside. Giving them both a moment to adjust. He stood up straight, holding on to Ayanami's slender hips. Savoring the way his boss looked right now. And couldn't wait to see him after.

He moved inside Aya-tan slow at first. Both getting used to each other. Melted violet ice were locked onto shielded sapphires. Both wanting this. Needing this. For how long? How long had they danced this dance, always around each other.

Finally. Tonight. The most common thing in their routine had changed. The lollipop. There the steps had been changed. The dance. The melody. Everything. All for the better.

Aya-tan gripped the sides of his desk, needing something to hold onto. As the pace quickened. The desk rocking, making a slight squeaking sound. But it went unnoticed under his noisy boss. Deep moans were leaving the man's lips. And slowly getting louder.

Hyuuga could only groan in pleasure, wrapping his hand around his boss' ignored member, pumping him in time to his thrusts.

Heavy pants, and deep moans from them both. Both of them lost in the feeling of each other. Perfectly fitting together. Aya-tan. So incomplete in a way. Missing pieces of his soul. Parts of himself were scattered about. If Hyuuga could help. Make him feel whole. He'd do it gladly. Anything that would help his Aya-tan.

Ayanami's legs wrapped around him, as the end was close for the silver haired boss.

The major watched the flushed face of his chief, violets becoming hidden as his eyes shut tight, a deep groan coming from the pale man, his end crashing down around him. Seed spilling onto the pale chest, and Hyuuga's hand.

Hyuuga, thrust deep into Ayanami a few more times. Not long after Aya, he spilled his own seed deep into the other man. He panted deeply, staying still inside Ayanami. His calloused fingers brushing along the pale cheek, the dark flush fading, leaving just a light pink remainder.

"Aya-tan…"

Violet's peaked out from behind pale lashes. Tired. But. They were warm. Not the usual ice cold ones. He kissed his Aya-tan's lips once more. Lightly. The others lips were bruised and swollen. No need to damage them anymore. The man looked exhausted, it was best to be gentle.

Hyuuga pulled out, licking his hand clean, that had been coated by his Aya-tan. He quickly dressed, at least covering all parts that required to be covered.

"Aya-tan. Get dressed too, and I'll carry you back to your room."

Slowly Ayanami sat up, and it made Hyuuga smile, sexed up Aya-tan looked just as good as professional Aya-tan. The Chief glared at the major. "I can walk just fine, Hyuuga,"

Hyuuga smirked throwing his jacked over his shoulders, not bothering with the sleeves. And watched his boss dress also just enough to be considered decent. No one would be in the halls at this hour. Aya-tan slid off the desk, his feet hitting the floor, he stood for about a second, before his legs gave out on him. It was as the Major had anticipated, and Hyuuga caught his Aya-tan easily.

"And this is why I said I'd carry you," he laughed.

Violet eyes narrowed, angrily. "I don't-"

"Can't be helped, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said, sweeping his boss off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Brushing his lips against the pale cheek. "No one will see you, no need to be so embarrassed."

He turned off the light to office, stepping over the mess that was everywhere on the floor..paperwork and ink… Maybe Konatsu would come in early tomorrow and clean it all up, so Aya-tan didn't have a stroke when he walked in and saw his office. And then, in turn whip him for it…

Hyuuga hummed softly, carrying his boss, who seemed to be dozing off in his arms. The Major made it to the Chief's Quarters. Very plain and simple for such a high ranking man in the military, but then again, Ayanami only spent three hours a day in this room…

He felt a hand grip his shirt, the fingers tight in the fabric. Violet eyes looking at him intently. "You'll stay….correct?"

Hyuuga, beamed, nodding. "Of course."

The violet eyes looked away. "Good.."

The major chuckled softly, setting Ayanami down in his bed once more, tossing their jackets aside, swords and belts were certainly unnecessary in the bed.

He smiled feeling arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him into the bed.

"Now, I didn't expect Aya-tan to be one for cuddling after such fun," he allowed himself to be pulled into the soft bed. Felling Aya-tan nuzzle into his neck. "Not that I have any complaints."

"Be quiet," huffed the Chief.

"And this is all because you finally tried a lolli. If you hadn't been so stubborn, this could of happened long ago,"

Another angry huff. But nothing else was said. Hyuuga removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand by the bed, and held on tight to the most important person in his life. His beloved Aya-tan.

He kissed the top of the silver head gently. "I love ya, Aya-tan.." he said softly, knowing his Chief had fallen asleep already, he could tell by the steady breathing.

His Aya-tan was his at last. In every sense of the word. All thanks to his delicious lollipops.


End file.
